El amor es de dos
by MayaGame
Summary: Yui Kamori es una chica que vive sola es su casa sus padres trabajan mucho pero cuando se cambia a otro instituto ella descubrira el amor en la persona que menos espera y nuevas amigas le ayudaran es su historia.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno espero que les guste mi historia de ayato y yui a mi modo y si ayato va a ser super romántico, solo no sean malas review también quiero saber si alguien quiere que la ponga porque cada sakamaki va tener novia.**

Prologo

No sé porque no quería creer en el amor a primera vista pero ahora que se cómo se siente, las preguntas que corren mi cabeza son 

¿Por qué nosotros?, ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos?

¿Yo lo amo y el me amara?

Yo no sabía que hacer solo esas preguntas me rodeaba la cabeza pero estoy segura que nuestro amor, es más fuerte que cualquier cosa y haremos cualquier cosa para que así sea, nadie y nada nos separara.

**Espero que les guste el miércoles subo el primer capítulo si gracias a su review gracias sayonara.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola bueno quería decir que perdón porque no pude subir el primer capítulo antes que tenía un problema personal y me llevaron a un lugar sin internet, ni computadora y así comenzó mi sufrimientos más nos los aburro espero que les guste el primer cap.**

En una ventana el sol se asomaba y una rubia abría los ojos lentamente, poco a poco iba levantando su nombre Yui kamori ese día era su primer día de clase y eso la ponía un poco nerviosa así que se levantó para ver si sus padres estaban en el comedor.

Pero cuando fue al comedor no había nadie, tal vez salió a su trabajo y vendría tarde como siempre pensó y se percató de una pequeña nota en la mesa y la leyó.

**Para yui**

**Tuve algo que hacer así perdón por no poder estar contigo en la mañana pero te prometo que llegare en la tarde para ver cómo te fue en tu primer día.**

**Te quiere papa.**

Bueno por lo menos estará aquí en la tarde –pensó se le puso una sonrisa en el rostro, bueno se fue a su cuarto se dispuso a darse un baño se cambió con su uniforme y se fue la cocina para preparar su desayuno y desayunar para después irse, tomo un desayuno tranquila aunque un poco nerviosa por saber si podrá hacer por lo menos amigas se tranquilizó mental mente y se levantó lavo su plato cogió sus cosas para salir de la casa.

Pero antes de salir se acercó a una foto donde estaba ella y su padre de pequeña sonriendo como siempre, dejo la foto donde la encontró y salió de la casa para irse caminado a su nuevo instituto, mientras caminaba se podía ver una sonrisa en su rostro ese recuerdo le hizo sentirse mejor así que mientras cambia y se tropezó con alguien.

Ella cayó así atrás y la persona que se tropezó también así que noto que se le cayó una libre a la persona con quien tropezó se levantó y la ayudo a levantar así que la chica desconocida hablo primero.

Lo siento no vi donde caminaba –dijo la chica que por su voz se notaba que estaba apenada y yui también estaba apenada y le dijo –no te preocupes yo tampoco miraba donde iba – yui le da la libreta que se cayó –yui eres tu –yui no sabía cómo conocía su nombre entonces al mirar a arriba y se sorprendió de ver quien era.

**¿Quién será la chica que conocía yui? ¿Yui la conoce? ¿Dejare de hacer estas preguntas? Bueno hasta aquí le dejo este cap. el primero pero bueno, escribí con una amiga esta historia así que fue una que inventamos con personajes diferentes así que yo la adapte a diabolik lover así espero que la disfruten, bueno acepto tomatazos, criticas, chocolate, galletas, felicitaciones pero bueno espero su review y como dije iba a poner cinco chicas para la historia bueno eso es todo hasta la próximas. **

**Sayonara. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola gracias por sus comentarios me motivaron y subiré los capítulos los viernes así tengo tiempo ya que la historia está en cuaderno pero tengo que cambiara algunas cosas bueno las aburro aquí la historia. **

No sabía cómo reaccionar pues estaba en shock así solo dijo un nombre –sakura –la chica solo pudo reír por como su amiga la miraba así que hablo –si yui soy yo cuanto tiempo te extrañe –acto seguido la abrazo y yui le respondió el abrazo pues era su amiga que no había visto en años y estaba en el mismo instituto que maravillosa coincidencia.

Pero que coincidencia que estemos en el mismo instituto –bueno ya no estaba tan nerviosa porque mi amiga está aquí así que por lo menos no estaré sola, pensó yui para sonreírle a su amiga –yui te extrañe tanto esperaba volver a verte así vamos a estar juntas –dijo sakura, yui miro a su amiga tenía el pelo negro azabache largo y un cuerpo bien formado, con sus sonrisa y ojos color miel –sakura apenas y te reconozco, pero bueno que tal vamos juntas al instituto –le sonrió y se fueron hablando de cosas sin importancias cuando llegaron al instituto ellas se fueron a buscar su salón ya que sakura arrastro a yui con ella, cuando llegaron al salón se acomodaron dejaron sus cosas y salieron un rato al pasillo que todavía faltaba alumnos que llegaran.

Se pusieron a recorrer el instituto entero mientras recordaban como fue sus vidas en la infancia, como disfrutaron sus momentos juntas y alegres con sakura yui lo recuerda porque le así nunca olvido a su amiga.

**Flash back **

**Una niña de cabello rubia estaba llorando porque perdió un brazalete que le regalo su papa y era muy especial para ella, pero ya escucho una voz amable.**

**Hola ¿porque lloras? –le pregunto la voz ella alzo la cabeza para toparse con unos ojos color miel y niña que cabellera azabache que la miraban y le tendía la mano para ayudar a levantarla.**

**Ella la acepto y se secó las lágrimas –es que perdí una brazalete muy importante para mí, porque me lo regalo mi papa –la chica la miro y hablo para poder contentarla un poco.**

**Vamos no llores, no te preocupes a tu papa no le gustaría verte llorar mejor le gusta verte sonreír –tiene razón su papa siempre le dijo es mejor sonreír que cuando sonreír se veía hermosa y yui le sonrió, así la niña le devolvió la sonrisa.**

**Yui que tal si vamos a jugar que te parece –ella dijo que si así las niñas se hicieron amigas y siempre iban al parque donde jugaban todos los días, hasta yui tuvo que irse con sus padres y no se volvieron a ver.**

**Fin de flash back **

Ella sonrió para sus adentro al recordar eso mientras la peli azabache la miraba se le formo una sonrisa traviesa porque quería pregúntale algo que seguro la dejara más roja que los tomates maduros porque sabía perfectamente que pensaba en el día que se conociera pero quería hacerle una broma–yui tú tienes novio por como sonríes tan tiernamente –yui ala escuchar lo que dijo su amiga se sonrojo pero rápidamente negaba con la cabeza –sakura pero que dices no, no tengo –la pobre le ganaba a los tomates por lo roja que estaba.

Sakura se comenzó a reír a carcajada por lo de su amiga así que le dijo que por que no volvían a clases a lo que yui se da cuenta de un chico con cabello rojizo y mirada esmeralda que estaba en el mismo salón que ella, al mirarlo bien él era bien guapo pero que estaba pensando se regano mentalmente para quitarle la mirada a ese chico.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola espero que le gusta este capítulo lo intente hacer más extenso pero los deberes, y que mis padres me quieren quitar la computadora me está volviendo loca pero parece que los profesores me odian ya las arreglan para mandarme mucha tarea, bueno nos las aburro a lo que vienen la historia. **

**PDV Ayato**

Yo dormido cuando unos alaridos **(N.A: solo lo estaba levantando dramático ) **me hacen levantarme para ir a un estúpido instituto, me levante de mala gana me fui a las escaleras y ahí estaban todos, así que nos fuimos en la limosina todos en silencio como siempre cuando llegamos nos fuimos a nuestras clases pero yo todavía no quería ir así que me fui a buscar a una presa nueva, así las llamabas yo porque para mí solo era presas y siempre lo serán.

Cuando caminaba vi a una chica de cabello castaño con un bonito cuerpo pensé que podía divertirme un poco así que no desaproveche la oportunidad, con una sonrisa me acerque, cuando termine de divertirme me fui como una sonrisa de sasdifacion cuando llegue como las chicas suspiraban por mí era lo de siempre.

De la nada me percate de una rubia de ojos rosados que iba a lado una pelinegra que le hablaba pero ella no la escuchaba entonces su mirada se posó en la mía pero yo la aparte rápido que no logro fijarse que la miraba pero ella me miraba así que solo entre en la clase, ella hizo lo mismo pero se sentaba cerca de la ventana que había a mi lado me miro otra vez pero en ese momento llego el sensei así que solo le presto atención yo solo quería que esto acabe de una buena vez.

Cuando llego el receso me Salí de la clase fácil solo quería poder estar solo un rato así que me fui a la azotea del instituto así nadie me molestaría.

Así que solo me saltare las clases hasta que sea hora de irme de aquí, pero esa chica tenía un olor dulce que no puedo distinguir, pero era muy dulce.

**PDV YUI**

Cuando llego el receso sakura y yo nos quedamos en el salón a conversar un rato ella me contaba lo que hizo mientras yo no estaba así que no le preste tanta atención solo me quede pensando en cosas, cuando alguien me llamo –yui –sakura me llamo –si –le respondí a ella solo me sonrió y le correspondí esa sonrisa –yo te gusta cantar o tocar algún instrumento –le pregunte ya que quería saber un poco sobre ella –si toco el piano y ¿a ti yui? –Me respondió y pregunto –cantar –le respondía así que solo pude un brillo raro en sus ojos y no me gustaba ese brillito, presentía algo malo.

-entonces porque mirabas a ese chico pelirrojo –yui solo la miro por dentro sabía que una vez que ella sale con algo así nadie la detiene –solo me pareció un poco curioso no es nada en especial, es solo eso –sakura la miraba fijamente para saber si estaba mintiendo o era la verdad.

Pero todavía tenía ese brillo estreno en los ojos –bueno te creo –fue lo único que dijo eso hizo que yui se calmara un poco, por cierta parte sakura era un poco pervertida y cuando se trata de chicos no para – [

**PDV NORMAL**

Termino el receso y se fueron a clase para poder irse rápido de ahí yui y sakura se fueron a la casa de yui cuando terminaron las clases, pero cuando iba caminado yui siento que alguien la miraba así que le pensó que solo era su imaginación jugándoles malas, cuando llegaron a su casa su papa ya estaba esperándola para que pudieran por lo menos estar un tiempo juntos.

Pero lo que yui no sabía es que alguien en una esquina la estaba mirando a ella y a su amiga, un chico de cabello rubio y ojos color de la sangre observándola –espero poder verte pronto mi querida yui –para después desaparecer en la nada.

**Perdón por no poder subir capitulo el viernes no era que estaba de vaga es que solo mis padres y las tareas que estrés y si los mukamaki aparecerán y que habrá celos de seguro que habrá celos.**

**Y bueno lamento la tardanza es que mis papa me quieren quitara la computadora y yo no me dejo así que no lo puse más extenso. Sayonara dejen reveiws.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gomen por no poder subir capitulo el viernes no era que estaba de vaga, es que tengo una exposición en inglés y bueno la preparación, y se venían encima los aportes y me dijeron que si no saco buena nota me quitaban la compu, bueno aquí la historia.**

**Ayato PDV**

Caminaba por los pasillos del instituto y se me vino ese dulce olor otra vez entonces me recosté en una pared y cerré los ojos ese olor era lo único que tenía en la cabeza, no podía pensar en otra cosa pero también unos ojos color rosados que me miraba y el olor no me lo podía quitar de la cabeza, se separó de la pared y sigo caminado perdido en mi mundo pero no dejo de pensar en lo que siento cuando eso se me viene a la cabezo, el olor y esos ojos hacen que sienta una calidez indescriptible no sé como pero es relajante y es una gran sensación- Ayato-kun- una voz me interrumpe abro los ojos bruscamente, era Raito con su típica sonrisa.

¿Qué quieres Raito?- le dije algo molesto, no estaba de humor- tu siempre tan gruñón porque te diviertes un poco- me dijo Raito con una sonrisa- sabes que no estoy para tus juegos- le respondí un poco más calmado, pero no del todo- vamos hay muchas presas nuevas con que jugar- me dijo y yo no le conteste me fui no quería escucharlo solo a un lugar donde pueda estar tranquilo y con un poco de paz.

**Autora PDV**

Las clases pasaron como un rayo para algunos y también que unos alumnos nuevos llegaron a la clase de Yui, todos salieron me ella le dijo a Sakura que se valla ya ella se quedaría un rato terminado una clase después de un rato ella salió guardo sus cosa y salió un poco apurada ya que tropezó con alguien, ya que iba distraída.

Ella espero el impacto contra el suelo pero nunca llego así que abrió los ojos ya que los tenía cerrados.

**Yui PDV**

Iba saliendo con un poco de apuro así que no vi que alguien iba a entrar así que chocamos yo esperaba el impacto contra el suelo pero nunca llego, así que abrí los ojos y me tenía agarrada de la cintura un rubio que nunca había visto- neko-chan debes tener más cuidado- me dijo con una sonrisa de lado yo no respondí solo me solté de su agarre- gracias- le dije y me fui por alguna razón me dio un escalofrió estar cerca de él.

Así que solo quería llegar a mi casa i descansar y poder tener un poco de tranquilidad.

**Autora PDV**

Yui salió del instituto y su camino de regreso a casa el teléfono de yui sonó y era una llamada de Sakura, estaba preocupada por yui ella le dijo que estaba bien hablaron un rato cuando colgó el teléfono, ella sintió que la seguían así que se voltio y atrás suyo había un gatito blanco con ojos bicolor uno era negro y el otro era negro era precioso ( **N.A: bueno lo del gato es verdad lo vi cerca de mi casa era bello pero como era de **_**noche no le vi **_**bien pero kawai ) **como no quería dejarlo solo se lo llevo con ella cogió al gato que se acomodó en su pecho, al llegar a su casa lo dejo en la sala y le dejo un platito con leche, se fue a cambiar y después fue a la cocina donde escucho un ruido así que fue donde escucho el ruido.

**Yui PDV**

Fui ver a sala donde escuche un ruido de algo romperse así que fui y encontré un foto de mis padres y yo de pequeña rota en el suelo y el gato a un lado de ella así que supuse que le gato sin querer la tiro al suelo.

Me le acerque y lo acaricie para que no se asuste, recogí la foto y los fragmento del cristal en el suelo, y vi la foto se me vino un recuerdo a la cabeza cuando la vi.

**Flashback**

**Mami- decía una niña rubia y de ojos rosados corriendo donde su madre- que pasa yui- le dijo una rubia que le sonreía cariñosa mente- mira lo que encontré- le dijo extendiendo una flor – que lindo Lirio, sabes yui significa pureza y es hermoso- le dijo su madre poniéndoselo a yui- como tu mi niña- le dijo dándole un beso en la frente a la pequeña.**

**Vamos yui ve a jugar que ya mismo nos vamos- dijo el papa de la niña y ella hizo caso se alejó, ella vio a un pajarito que estaba lastimado así que lo fue ayudar, pero no se dio cuenta que se había alejado mucho así que camino un poco más, pero se adentró más, se encontrada asustada no sabía a donde estaba así que solo se puso a llorar.**

**¿Porque lloras?- le pregunto una voz así que levanto la vista y se encontró con un niño pelirrojo porque me perdí y no sé dónde está mis padres- le contesto la niña- entonces yo te ayudare a encontrarlos, yo conozco muy bien este lugar como la palma de mi mano- le dijo mientras le extendió la mano, ella la acepto por alguna razón le daba confianza.**

**Los niños caminaban y los niños se hicieron amigos muy rápido, el niño le enseno muchas cosas, yui se sentía protegida- yui ágamos una promesa- le dijo sorprendiendo a yui- la promesa es que nos volvamos a encontrar- le dijo- si -dijo yui con una sonrisa.**

**Cuando llego vio a sus padre que la estaban llamando así que fue hacia ellos pero cuando se iba a despedir del niño él había desaparecido ya no estaba así que solo sonrió y se fue recordando a niño pelirrojo.**

**Fin del flashback**

Espero volver a verlo otra vez- decía yui mientras acariciaba al gatito y ponía la foto en la mesa y esperaba que llegara su padre ya que era el día en que volvía de su viaje.

**Que les pareció, bueno quiero pedir disculpas por no subir videos así – se pone una armadura- bueno sin más que decir el capítulo seis los subo el domingo, nos leemos luego.**

**sayonara**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lo siento de verdad pero es que tuve problemas con la inspiración y mi mama, en verdad quiero que me perdonen por la demora pero el colegio y demás cosas que me hacían perder la razón no me dejaban en paz, pero si más el cap seis.**

**En otra parte (autora PDV)**

Se podía decir que en unos edificios abandonados estaban un chico encapuchado y alado de el una chica azabache miraban a las personas caminar cerca cuando ella hablo –que planeas hacer Shin- le dijo la chica mirándolo con sus ojos color zafiros –solo poder recuperar lo que me pertenece a cualquier costo- dijo con una son risa de lado y la chica solo suspiro –no puedes dejarlo y no voy a ayudarte quedas solo- dijo ella dándole la espalda a el chico y parando por última vez diciendo- no vas a par hasta tenerla- dijo con un tono frio y peligroso –no ella es mía, yui es solo mía- dijo o mejor dicho asegurándolo y ella respondió sonriendo- pensé que dirías eso nii-san y sayonara, tal vez nos veamos de nuevo- con esas palabras el chico se voltio viendo como la chica desaparecía en la oscuridad de la noche que solo se podía ver la luna- muy pronto te veré yui- dijo para después desaparecer el también como si nadie hubiera estado en ese lugar.

**En otro lugar **

Yui estaba en casa acariciando al gato cuando la puerta de la casa se abre bruscamente entonces el gato salta de sus piernas y se esconde ella estaba igual o peor que el gato.

Hola yui hija como has estado- saluda su padre y a ella le caí una gotita estilo anime, pero igual lo saluda- hola papa- le da un abrazo- como estuvo el viaje? - le pregunta mirando por donde se metió el gato que todavía no quería salir- bien y estoy cansado pero mañana quiero que me cuentes todo lo que has hecho si- le da un beso en la frente y se va a su cuarto no sin antes darle una sonrisa a yui, ella tuvo que solo darle una sonrisa forzada – me pregunto porque ahora se comporta así me haría sentir mejor que se comporte como cuando mama estaba viva- pensé y viendo la foto de todos juntos sonriendo – nyah- un maullido me saco de mis pensamientos y el gatito comenzó a restregarse en mi pierna haciendo me sonreír- tienes hambre vamos a mi habitación hay estarás más cómodo- dije y caminando hasta mi habitación.

**Yui PDV**

Entre a mi habitación con el gatito y le puse un tazón de leche para que tomara, pude ver como en la cama había un vestido color rosa pálido muy bonito con unos tacones rosa y una nota que decía:

**De: papa**

**Para: yui **

**Hija sé que he podido ser el mejor padre del mundo contigo pero sabes que tengo miedo de perderte también por eso te compre este vestido para que lo uses, porque fue uno que tu madre eligió y me pidió que te lo diera el día de tu cumpleaños 17, espero que te guste.**

Mire el vestido y era hermoso, mire la nota –gracias mama- susurre y me prometí darle la gracias a papa mañana, me di cuenta que eran como las 10 de la noche y cuando me metí a la cama, mi celular sonó y era un mensaje de sakura que decía si podemos salir mañana después de la escuela y le respondí que si, me acosté y espere que llegara mañana.

Pero al cerrar los ojos solo puedo ver sangre y dos cuerpos intento moverme pero no puedo, me miro y puedo ver sangre en mis manos una voz me dice que porque deje que pasara eso, una y otra vez siento un dolor fuerte en el pecho como si me clavaran un cuchillo.

Me desperté asustada no sabía que hacer el gatito me miraba curioso y se me acerco acurrucándose en mi regazo, me calmo un poco pero no sé porque soné eso.

Me acuesto, pero no quiero cerrar los ojo y cuando por fin puedo cerrar los ojos, pero no pasó nada y caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

**En otro lugar**

Una chica se baja del avión, se podía ver como ella con la mirada buscaba a alguien entonces la encontró con una chica peli azabache y sin pensarlo corrió hacia ella abrazándola fuerte – Mary- dijo la peli azabache con una sonrisa en su rostro –como te fue en Paris? – le pregunto –bien y como has estado Maya y tu hermano Shin- le pregunto la castaña –larga historia pero mejor vamos a otra parte si no quiero que otras personas escuchen –dijo mientras se alejaban desapareciendo entre la multitud.

Pero la chica peli azabache puedo notar que una presencia desagradable estaba cerca así que no quiso que su amiga saliera lastimada, pero dejo de pensar en eso y siguió caminado.

**Bueno perdón –se tapa para que no le tiren cosas- sé que soy una persona horrible para dejar las cosas así y aparecer después de mucho tiempo, pero muchos problemas y cosas gomen gomen minna, pero aquí los compenso con este cap seis del amor es para dos y en verdad lo siento pero ya tengo listo el cap 7 así que después lo subo, no leemos luego.**

**Sayonara.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola mi amadas lectoras y lectores, espero que todavía hay lectores en la historia –se cubre con lo primero que encuentra – sé que me eh demorado mucho en escribir este capítulo pero compréndame, la escuela, las tareas, las enfermedades y sobre todo tarea, los profesores me odian, pero bueno yo ya volví así que retomare la historia el capítulo lo tenía pero no terminado así que me tomo tiempo en que mi inspiración vuelva así que me tomo tiempo retomar mis demás historia y vengo renovada para crear muchas cosas interesantes. Y perdonen mi faltabaaaa gomen sé que no merezco perdón pero aquí esta lo más largo posible.**

**Autora PDV**

Las chicas seguían hablando de cosas comunes, pero la peli azabache tenía el presentimiento de que alguien las seguía así fue a ver- Mary-chan- le dijo de cariño consiguiendo la atención de la chica- tengo que ir al baño esperas aquí si- dijo con una sonrisa, la chica se la devolvió y asintió, maya se fue y cuando doblo una esquina alguien la cogió del brazo jalándola, se voltio para atacar a quien fuera que la había cogido del brazo- ¿tu?- dijo maya asiendo que el chico la mirara con una sonrisa de lado- hola maya-chan- le dijo un chico de su edad de ojos color verde oscuro y cabello castaño.

\- que quieres Haru-le dijo la ojizafiro –te busco a ti- le dijo – eso me suponía yo no voy a trabajar con él aunque sea mi hermano y si tú lo haces lo único que vas a conseguir es salir muerto- le dijo fría sin inmutarse a lo que el chico solo sonrió- eso lo sé pero yo me voy y el estará solo- la chica solo levanto la ceja sin entender- él es tu hermano y se si el muere en tu conciencia quedara que fue tu culpa- lo último solo susurro en su oído, el esperaba que así cooperara pero en cambio solo vio como el semblante de la chica cambiaba a uno oscuro y ella sonreía.

–si él te envió para eso puedes irte porque yo no voy a cooperar y eso tenlo muy claro si te vuelves a acercar a mí, yo misma me voy a encargar de estés muerto- le dijo y el chico borro cualquier rastro de felicidad era astuta sabía que lo no había manda dado su hermano para que la convenciera, pero él no iba a dejar que eso se quedara así- bueno si así quieres así será- se da la media vuelta y se fue, ella se quedó viendo como el ya no estaba y eso no le importó pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

**En un parque no muy lejos**

El castaño estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol- maya yo sé que tú nos vas a cooperar, pero él y yo tenemos un trato- se dijo así mismo y miro al cielo – ya es hora – se dijo para desaparecer y eso no era una buena señal.

**En el aeropuerto**

Mary está esperando a la ojizafiro, cuando alguien toca su hombro, ella se asustó, pero reconoció la voz y se calmó – ya estoy – dijo la ojizafiro –casi me matas de un susto –le dijo y se rio bajito –vamos –dijo la azabache y así las dos chicas se fueron.

**En un edificio **

**Maya PDV**

Bueno me voy maya, nos vemos mañana- me dijo mary y se fue a su departamento, ya que vivimos en el mismo edificio pero desde que ella se fue a Italia, me sentía sola pero tengo otra cosa en que preocuparme así que ahora me olvidare de mi soledad.

Entre a mi departamento vacío solo desde que mi hermano se fue pero ahora solo tengo que proteger a yui, comencé a arreglar las cosas ya que desde mañana voy a estudiar en su instituto -así que espero que se acuerde de mi- pensé cuando al levantar un libro que leía cuando no entrenaba, una foto se cayó de unas páginas del libro cuando la recogí me sorprendí y una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, era una foto de yui y mí.

Esa era la única vez que yo sonreía realmente y ella igual- con más razón, tengo que protegerla- me dije y atrás de esa foto otra donde estábamos mi hermano, yui y yo me acorde ese día.

**Flash-back **

Una niña rubia estaba jugando con una azabache de ojos color zafiros y un chico con el mismo color de pelo con ojos de un color verde –mira ya termine shin –le dijo la rubia al azabache que sonreía con alegría, la niña de ojos zafiro se fue atrás de la rubia y le puso una corona de flores haciendo la reír- mira te ves linda yui- le dijo la niña sonriendo.

Cuando la madre la niña la llamo ella se despidió de los azabaches y ello hicieron los mismo, cuando la vieron lejos, la ojizafiro miro a su hermano y le dijo –me gusta más verte así de feliz Shin –le dijo al ojiverde –si –dijo casi suspirando viendo por donde se fue la rubia y después a su hermana –vamos así los dos azabaches se fueron adentrando a el bosque detrás de ellos.

**Fin del flashback**

Me salió una sonrisa boba, pero sabía que después de todo estaba feliz era como mi hermana y saber que la puedo ver después de mucho tiempo me hace feliz así que ni mi hermano, ni nada me arruinara este momento –pensé y me adentre a la oscuridad de mi apartamento.

**En una mansión alejada de la cuidad **

Veo que las cosas se están poniendo interesantes –decía una voz un poco tenebrosa sentado en una silla de cuero que estaba de espalda, mirando por la enorme ventana en una especie de despacho grande con una chimenea –el destino no está escrito así que espero que cuando las piezas del tablero se comiencen a mover, ustedes sepan jugar –dijo sorbiendo un poco de vino de una copa cerca de él.

**Continuara**

**Perdóneme, sé que no lo merezco pero una vez que yo termine el capítulo me sentí aliviada, mañana tenía pensado escribir pero no puedo tengo una reunión familiar y no me dejan quedar en casa, entonces tendrán que esperar un poco porque se cuando vuelva mi mente estará relajada y lista para continuar así que un poco de paciencia. **


End file.
